Denver
by The Baked Potatoes
Summary: Even though it was years ago, I still can't forget the seemingly endless days of my childhood. The days spent with my three best friends, we thought the sunlight of our friendship would never set. But growing up changes people, and not always for the best. Currently rated T, but that might change.
1. Sunday Morning

Hi. I got bored. Please review. More to come.

I don't own South Park or any of its characters. If I did, I would have more than a 1/4th of a tank of gas in my car.

-The Baked Potatoes

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when my telephone rang, but due to the fact it was the early a.m. hours, I let it go to voicemail.

"Hey power-couple! It's Bebe. A lot of the gang is back from college and whatever else they are, and we're having a party at Craig's apartment in west Denver," Bebe took a breath as she yelled to someone in the background, something about Vagisil, "We'd love for you and Wendy to come if you have the time. I'll text Wen the address later, thanks doll!" The phone clicked and the answering machine beeped.

There was a clamor of body hitting bed sheets as Wendy sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"So Stan, should we go?" She said sleepily, "I want to go, but, like, I have classes and work Saturday.."

I stretched as my busybody girlfriend leaped out of bed to get ready for the day. She opened the blinds and the sun glimmered on her ebony hair. Before I could even open my mouth, she continued her ramble.

"And Bebe keeps cheating on Craig with Token! I don't even think he knows, but when he's in class, she goes all out with Token, ugh. Shes becoming a slut! I should ha-"

I stopped listening at that point. I love Wendy, but sometimes she can be downright annoying, "Wen, let's go. I bet Kyle is back from New York, it'll be like senior year all over again." She chuckled and I continued, "Remember when Butters got drunk for the first time and barfed all over Ms. Broflovski's couch?"

She pulled a shirt over her head and smiled when her hair puffed through the neck of her shirt, "Yeah, Kyle about cried," She pulled her hair up, "He was so frantic about cleaning it up. I don't know why he'd have a party if he knew his parents would be mad about the mess."

"I can't believe that was almost three years ago," I slumped out of bed and turning my back to Wendy, headed towards the bathroom, "I'll text Kyle or something and see if he's coming back. Maybe even Ken or Fat-Ass."

From behind me two arms wrapped around my waist, "Okay hun, you do that," I turned around and kissed her, "Have fun at class today, I'll see you when I get home." Wendy smirked and kissed my cheek, then went and picked up her keys and out the door she went.

And with the clack of the door, I was alone with only one thought in my head.

_I wonder if it'll be like old times again?_

* * *

Its short. I'm working on chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me how I did. Danke.


	2. Where We Ended Up

Ugh. Yeah. I don't own South Park.

* * *

After the bells rang for that final time our senior year, everyone went their own ways. Kyle, being the Jew he is, went after the same profession as his father, a lawyer. He goes Cornell Law in New York and periodically comes home to visit. We've kept in touch, but it's been difficult due to the distance and lack of time.

Wendy wanted to become a doctor, and so she is trying. Shes currently in medical school, while I'm in school for my teaching degree. Ironic, I'm going to become a Mackey or someone who wields a Mr. Hat. Sure, we are a lame match, but we make it work.

Cartman on the other hand, had less broad dreams. He went to Colorado State for some bogus 2-year degree and got it, I believe it was Spanish or Womens studies, something stupid like that. I'm not sure what he's doing currently, but if he comes to the party, I'm sure we'll all know.

Bebe, Butters, and Craig also go to Colorado State. Last time I checked, Bebe was majoring in fashion merchandising, and I think Craig was as well. I have no clue what Stotch was doing, but I remember he went to Africa to save starving children sometime last year.

But as for Kenny, he still lives in South Park. I'm not quite sure what he's up to either, all I know is he dropped out right before senior year to work to support his younger siblings.

Everyone else I have no clue about, but I hope they come to the party. I need some nostalgia in my life.


End file.
